The Interview
by Arcadia81
Summary: Sequel to Good Vibrations. Diana makes Clark pay for his gift to her.


AN: Thanks to Donny for letting me reference a scene from What Would Diana Do? Also thanks to Hellacre and ImFanci for some inspiring ideas.

The Interview

Well, this was a new way to get yelled at by the boss.

Clark sat at the desk of his hotel room skyping with Perry White over his laptop. After leaving the Embassy this morning, Clark went to his hotel room to check in with Perry White. The Daily Planet paid for Clark Kent's expenses to fly to New York and his hotel room, though Clark never slept in his hotel room whenever he flew to New York to interview Diana. He always stayed with his wife at her Embassy or back in his own bed in Metropolis.

One of these days, Clark thought the hotel staff will pick up on the fact he never slept in his bed.

Clark knew he was in for a skewering from Perry since he never sent in a report of the dinner to the Daily Planet. He couldn't tell Perry he saved Wonder Woman from embarrassing herself by having an orgasm in front of an audience of over one hundred people and he spent the rest of the night making love to her.

"This is inexcusable, Kent!" Perry bellowed. "I can't believe you dropped the ball like this!"

"I know, sir, and I am sorry but Superman left with Wonder Woman and no one saw her for the rest of the evening." Clark put on his best apologetic face, hoping it would work on Perry enough to not fire him. "I talked with Wonder Woman's assistant this morning. I am hoping to get another meeting."

"You better, Kent, and to make sure you get the story I'm sending Lois and Jimmy. They'll be in New York around eleven. If you fail, they can get the story and pictures." Perry rummaged through his drawer for his box of cigars. "Rumor has it that Wonder Woman was acting very strange but no one got any pictures. Every camera in the room was destroyed. Even the cell phones. Do you know anything about that?"

"About what, sir?" Clark innocently asked.

Perry pulled the cigar box from his drawer and snapped at Clark, "If Wonder Woman was acting weird! Jack Webb, the Editor of the Boston Herald shared the news with me, fishing for an answer."

Clark hoped the people bought his story about Diana being possessed. Now he wasn't so sure. "Did he say how Wonder Woman was acting?"

Perry lit his cigar. "Jack's reporter said it sounded like the princess was getting off in front of everyone but Superman interrupted to say that Wonder Woman was possessed by a demon. From the way Jack sounded, it must've been some sexual demon." Annoyed Perry pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "Why the hell am I telling you this? You were there, weren't you, Kent? Didn't you see it?"

"Uh, yes, sir, I did," Clark meekly answered. "Wonder Woman was possessed but it wasn't by a sexual demon." _More like a vibrating panty._ Clark bit inside his mouth so he wouldn't crack a smile.

"Well, when you interview her, find out what kind of demon possessed her."

Again, Clark suppressed a smile. "Uh, yes, sir, but I can do the interview alone. You don't have to send Lois and Jimmy here."

"Unless you can stop a moving plane, Kent, Lois and Jimmy are on their way to New York. Deal with it." Perry logged out of Skype.

Clark leaned back in his chair, staring at the blank screen. "I guess I will have to."

* * *

Diana was nervous as she stepped out of her bedroom just after one that afternoon. Though her room was soundproof, Diana still thought she was heard. Normally, she and Clark held off the intimacy until she was home but because of the vibrating panty, Diana was too aroused to stop. She and Clark were up most of the night. Clark only got an hour sleep himself when he had to leave her.

"Princess."

Diana jumped before turning to see Ana approaching her. "Good Morning, Ana."

"Good Morning, Your Highness," Ana said cheerily but also very nervously.

Diana noticed Ana suddenly stop, keeping a five feet distance from her. "Are you all right, Ana?"

"Um, well," Ana took a step back when Diana stepped forward. "Did you win the battle with the demon in you?"

Diana blinked. "Demon?"

"That possessed you last night during your speech," Ana explained. She took another step back. "You don't remember?"

Diana briefly thought of the embarrassing speech and Clark coming to her rescue. "Oh!" Realization dawned on her. "Yes. Yes, I did. Superman helped me expel the demon. It took all night." She turned away from Ana so she wouldn't catch her smile. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Oh, that's good." Ana was relieved and stepped to Diana. The last thing Ana wanted was to be possessed and act the way Wonder Woman did last night. "We weren't sure what had become of you until Superman arrived this morning. He explained he returned you to your room and you were not to be disturbed. He said you needed a lot of rest. Expelling the demon took a lot of energy out of you he said. I didn't know how long you needed to rest so I cancelled everything today and rearranged your schedule accordingly."

Ana and Diana continued down the hall to Diana's office. "Thank you, Ana. How was the dinner after I left?"

"It went very well. We had a lot of generous donations. We raised $1,875,970.00! That's three times more than our goal."

"That's great!" Though Diana had to wonder did her behavior increase the donation amount. They entered Diana's office where Diana saw her purse laying on her desk. "I wondered where this went." She opened the purse, searching the contents for the remote of the vibrating panty and found it with her notes. "Ah ha."

"Princess?"

Diana turned her head, seeing Ana looking worried. "What's wrong, Ana?"

"My son, Carl, got into your purse last night. I'm so sorry about that," Ana apologized. "He tossed out your notes and the black remote. He ended up playing with it."

"Your _son_ had my remote?" A baby? The craziness of last night was caused by a baby?

"I'm sorry," Ana said again. "I would've taken it from him but it did calm him down. He liked the colors."

Diana shook her head chuckling at the irony a baby caused all that drama last night. Diana closed her purse and placed it in her drawer. "No apology needed, Ana. Accidents happen."

"Do you mind my asking what the remote was for?" Ana inquired curiously. It was an odd looking device. Ana was certain it wasn't from Earth judging by the alien language on it.

"Oh… it's Justice League stuff," Diana improvised.

Ana put her hand up, stopping Diana. "Oh, I understand. Justice League work. Not my business. I just hope little Carl didn't cause any trouble playing with it."

"No, it didn't cause any trouble at all," Diana assured Ana, mentally thinking she should give Little Carl a gift.

Ana handed Diana her iPad, containing Diana's new schedule for tomorrow. While Diana read it, Ana said, "While you were sleeping, Clark Kent from the _Daily Planet_ called. He wanted to reschedule your interview."

Diana thought he would. Even though Clark could come directly to Diana to set up an interview, he always followed protocol. Clark told her he had an unfair advantage to the other reporters since he was married to her so he wanted to go through the normal leaps any other reporter had to in getting an interview with Diana.

'I want to be professional' Clark told her and he always was but this time Diana will test him on that.

"Call Miss Lacre back and see if she can meet with me today after all. I know she has a busy schedule and it would be unfortunate if I missed her. I can squeeze Mr. Kent in after Miss Lacre if she comes in today." Diana handed the iPad back to Ana. She noticed a frown on her face. "Is something wrong, Ana?"

"Well, it's not my place to question you, Princess," Ana said, "but I'm not sure why you will give Mr. Kent another chance to interview you. He was late coming to the Embassy so he missed your first interview, and he mysteriously disappeared last night without an explanation. I thought it was disrespectful of him. Mr. Kent is a nice man and if this was the first time, I would keep my mouth shut but this isn't. He had to reschedule on you several times in the past with the most terrible excuses. His clothes were at the cleaners?" Ana recalled one weak excuse. "I'm amazed at your patience with him."

"Mr. Kent is a good man and good friend, Ana. Trust me."

Ana accepted that but Ana also had to wonder if the Princess had a soft spot for Mr. Kent. He interviewed her more than anyone. He was always respectful and polite to Diana in person and a very respectful yet tough journalist in his articles about her. While Ana thought Clark was a handsome man; his looks paling to her husband of course, she could see why the Princess would take a shine to Mr. Kent. Though Ana secretly thought the Princess would be better suited with Superman than a human like Clark Kent.

* * *

"Not that I don't mind you and Jimmy showing up, but I can do the interview without you."

It was the fifth time Clark said that to Lois and Jimmy in the Embassy outside of Diana's office. Clark met Lois and Jimmy at the airport, trying to deter them from coming to the Embassy but Lois was adamant in going. Lois rarely got a chance to interview Diana and she wasn't going let Clark stop her. Jimmy went along wanting to get a picture of Diana.

Lois was annoyed at Clark trying to push her out of a story. She argued with Clark from the airport, in the taxi to the Embassy and now in the Embassy outside of Diana's office. He blew the story the first time. Who was he to stop her from getting her shot with Wonder Woman? Lois was in fact pissed at the stories Clark got with Wonder Woman. Lois was insulted Wonder Woman preferred being interviewed by Clark, a man, than her, a woman.

"If you did the interview like you should've," Lois snapped at him, "we wouldn't be here. Perry obviously found you incompetent in doing the job."

Jimmy winced. Lois was in a fiery mood and he thought it was smart of him to keep his head low and not get involved. "I won't get in the way," the young photographer polished his camera. "I just want a few good shots of Wonder Woman."

"Since Clark blew the first interview, I should interview Wonder Woman this time. It would be a waste for Perry to send me here and not get the job done." Lois moved passed Clark going to Ana who was busily working at her desk and keeping herself out of Lois and Clark's argument. "Let a woman show you how it's done, Smallville."

Ana saw the female reporter coming to her. Ana didn't want to deal with this. She already had a busy day rescheduling Diana's appointments, speaking with political officials and charitable organizations that wanted Diana's endorsements in their endeavors. There were also the usual calls of celebrities, princes and kings who wanted to court Diana. She didn't want nor need to play Mother Hen to two reporters who wanted to interview Diana.

Lois stopped at her desk and cleared her throat loudly. Ana pulled away from her computer, looking up at Lois skeptically. "May I help you?"

Lois flashed Ana her press badge. "Lois Lane, _Daily Planet._ I know Clark Kent has the interview with Wonder Woman but I am taking over." She smiled at Ana. "I know you are busy so if you let me interview Wonder Woman, I promise to get us out of your hair quicker." Lois picked up the photo Ana had of her husband and son on her desk. "You have a handsome husband and very cute son. I'm sure you want to get home to them as soon as possible."

Who did she think she was fooling? Ana wasn't buying it. "Mr. Kent is here so he can still do the interview, Miss Lane."

"Yeah, but I—"

"I heard what you said, Miss Lane, but Mr. Kent is right here and unless he says otherwise, he will do the interview. Now please have a seat." Ana noticed Lois' smile fade to shock at being dismissed then to anger. Ana wanted to laugh. If Lois Lane thought she will win in an angry stare down with her, she better think again. "Miss. Lane, I have a husband and son. If you think you can win a grumpy stare contest with me, you better think again." Smiling cordially, Ana pointed back to the sofa. "Take your seat."

Lois stood shocked Ana would talk to her that way. Defeated, she went back to her seat. She smacked Jimmy on the back of his head for laughing at her.

Diana's office door opened. Miss Lacre stepped out first followed by Diana. "Thank you again for rescheduling me, Miss Lacre."

"It is an honor to meet with you, Princess," the young woman told the Amazon. "I will be so glad when you are able to see my country. The women there will be honored to hear your voice."

"Hopefully, that will be arranged very soon. Good day."

Clark stood, giving a polite nod to Miss Lacre as he held the door open for her. After Miss Lacre left, Clark went to Diana. He took her hand, giving it a chaste kiss. Lois rolled her eyes. Jimmy was envious. "Princess Diana, thank you for meeting with me again. I know you are busy so I promise to be quick with the interview."

"I understand, Mr. Kent." Diana looked behind him to see Lois and Jimmy. "I didn't know another reporter and photographer were needed for this interview."

"My boss asked them to come in case, I wasn't able to do the interview, but I am," Clark assured her. "Shall we get started?"

"Oh, could I get a photo with you and Wonder Woman first?" Jimmy offered holding up his camera. "It could make first page of the paper."

"All right," Diana agreed, standing beside Clark.

Ana watched the two from her desk. She thought they looked oddly comfortable and right standing together like that. _Why does Mr. Kent slouch? _

Jimmy held up the camera to his face as he got a good angle of Clark and Diana. "Okay. On three. One. Two. Three."

As soon as Jimmy said three, Diana slipped her hand behind Clark and grabbed his butt. _Hard_. Clark's startled reaction was captured by Jimmy's camera.

Lois frowned. Leave it to Clark to make a fool of himself in a photo with Wonder Woman. "What's the matter with you, Smallville?"

Jimmy chuckled at the photo. He scratched his ginger hair. "Do you want to take that again, Clark?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn't look at Diana or he might blush. "Sorry about that. I think a bug bit me."

Lois rolled her eyes. Clark could be so annoying sometimes. "We're indoors, Clark, and I doubt a bug would be in this place."

"Okay. I'm ready!" Jimmy focused his camera again on Clark and Diana.

Diana stood beside Clark again since he wouldn't move to her. Clark wondered what was going on with Diana. Why did she grab his butt? Not that he minded but that was for when he and Diana were alone. As they pose again, Clark felt Diana's hand on his butt. This time she was rubbing it. Clark maintained his control and the smile Jimmy took was wider than he liked.

"One more with Wonder Woman by herself," Jimmy said.

After taking two pictures for Jimmy, Diana said to Clark. "Shall we conduct the interview?"

"Yes." Clark opened the door for Diana and closed it after himself.

Clark wanted to ask why Diana grabbed his butt, but he wanted to keep the interview professional and always left personal questions until _after_ the interview. "Have a seat, Mr. Kent."

Clark sat on the comfy sofa. "Thank you, Princess."

Diana sat on the end of her desk in front of him. Clark took notice of Diana in a black ankle length skirt with a side slit and white silk shirt. The slit gave him a tease of her legs and her shirt cupped her breasts nicely. Clark shook his head, chastising himself for getting distracted. He was working now. He couldn't think about sex with Diana but it was hard not to.

Diana reached for a yellow legal pad and pen. "I've been catching up on work, Mr. Kent. I had a late night yesterday and slept the morning away. You don't mind if I work while I answer your questions, do you?"

"No. Of course not." Clark pulled out his notepad and pen, flipping a few pages.

"Do you ever use a recorder, Mr. Kent?" Diana inquired.

Clark raised an eyebrow at Diana. Why did she ask that? She knew he didn't and why. "No, I don't, Princess. I don't need it."

A sly smiled curved Diana's lips. "Have a very sharp mind, do you, Mr. Kent?"

"Uh, I guess," he smiled sheepishly at her. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hmm," Diana crooned unnerving Clark. What was Diana thinking?

"You must have an amazingly, sharp mind, Mr. Kent to never need a recorder. I believe you are one of the few men whose mind is as impressive as the size and use of his penis."

Clark's pen slipped out of his fingers and fell between his legs. Diana looked on with great interest. "Let me get that for you, Mr. Kent." Diana leaned forward, grabbed the pen between Clark's legs and gave two special friends of Clark and a favorite of Diana, a hard squeeze.

Clark jumped and stifled a groan as he looked at Diana with stunned eyes. What was going on with Diana? Did the vibrating panty have a lingering affect? Did Circe cast a spell on her?

Diana waved the pen at Clark, her eyes dancing. "Here you are, Mr. Kent."

Clark nervously took the pen. "Are… are you all right?"

"I've never felt better, Mr. Kent." Diana pulled back her skirt to her mid-thigh and crossed her left leg over her right. "Ah, that is so much better. My legs needed to breathe for hours."

Clark's eyes fell on her legs. Diana's legs were always beautiful; long, lithe and perfectly sculptured in femininity and muscles.

Diana loosened a button on her shirt. "See something you like, Mr. Kent?"

Yeah, he did. A pair of legs he'd like wrapped around his waist. "Um, er, are you sure you're all right? You, uh, never acted this way when I interviewed you before."

"You interviewed me many times, Mr. Kent." Diana loosened another button as she hopped off her desk. She straddled him and leaned forward so her hands rest on the back of the sofa. Her breasts were in his face. He could touch them if he pushed his face forward. Instead, he tilted his head up locking eyes with Diana who stared hungrily at him. "I'd like to think we are close and very comfortable with each other. Don't you think so, Mr. Kent?"

"I….." Diana's scent was always heavenly. It clouded his scenes. When she was close to him like this, it was hard to concentrate. "I…. " his eyes fell to her exposed cleavage. So close. He could touch them with his lips. He could-No! He closed his eyes to fight temptation. "C-c-could we continue with the interview?"

Diana chuckled as she retreated back to her desk. "Ask away."

Clark studied Diana with his eyes and ears. Her heart rate was normal. Nothing looked different in her brain. Her voice didn't give any indication she was being controlled so it meant Diana was doing this on purpose. Why? What would motivate Diana to do this? Diana knew he wouldn't touch her while he interviewed her so why torture and tease him like…

_Oh, she is so mean!_ "Is this because of last night?"

"Last night?" Diana inquired innocently. "What happened last night, Mr. Kent? We barely had a chance to talk. I had to give my speech but I had to leave. It's because of my abrupt departure we never did the interview."

Oh, he knew he was right now. Diana was making him pay for last night by torturing and teasing him; testing his resolve against her seductions. _Clever little minx._

He smirked at her, letting her know he knew what game she was playing and she wasn't going to win.

Diana was still confident in victory over Clark even though he knew her game. _Now you know. Let's see how strong your resolve is._

Clark cleared his throat. "Princess, how are you feeling? Superman had to take you away because you were possessed by a demon."

"I am feeling _wonderful_!" She stretched her hands over her head and pushed her already voluptuous breasts forward. "However," she said bringing her hands down to pull her skirt up again. "I am feeling a little uncomfortable."

Clark watched Diana slip her hands up her skirt. His question on what she was doing was answered as he saw Diana's white lacy panty slip down her smooth legs. Clark cleared his throat and loosened his tie. Suddenly, he was feeling a little hot.

Diana sighed in erotic pleasure. "That feels so much better. I don't know but it didn't fit right with me." Diana hid her smile from Clark. "Are you all right, Mr. Kent? You look a little flush."

Clark's eyes were on Diana's panty in her hand. He didn't dare look through her skirt. "I… I'm fine."

Diana shook her head. "No, you're not." Diana went around her desk and turned on her phone speaker and connected with Ana. "Ana, could you bring me pitcher of water and a glass."

"Right away, Princess."

"Thank you." Diana turned her speaker off. She folded her panty and went to Clark again. "Hmm, you are sweating. Allow me."

Clark saw Diana leaning her panty towards him. Clark quickly reached up and grabbed it. "No, that's all right. I'm.. I'm just fine."

Clark heard the knob turning on Diana's door. So did Diana. Clark quickly put the panty in his pocket while Diana returned to her desk holding her legal pad and pen.

Ana entered the room unaware of what was going on. She carried a tray with the clear water pitcher and two empty glasses. Diana sat at the chair behind her desk, writing on her legal pad. Clark appeared nervous, looking at Ana like a deer in headlights. Ana frowned at Clark as she placed the tray on Diana's desk. "Are you all right, Mr. Kent? You look a little pale."

"Mr. Kent is feeling a little light headed." Diana placed her pad and pen down and rose from her desk. She poured a glass of water and handed it to Clark, smiling kindly at him like a friendly nurse. "Here you are, Mr. Kent."

"Um, thank you, Princess," Clark greedily drunk the water.

Ana watched Diana give the glass to Mr. Kent. It wasn't that puzzling her but Diana's shirt. She could've sworn Diana had her shirt buttoned up. Now it looked as if she missed a button.

Diana noticed Ana looking at her and asked, "Is anything wrong, Ana?"

Ana looked away from Diana to Clark. "Um, no. I….I wondered if Mr. Kent was feeling lightheaded because he didn't eat or maybe he has low sugar? Perhaps he burned it arguing with Miss Lane earlier. She was very adamant to speak with you, Princess."

"I see. Perhaps you should bring in a sweetened pastry. That should get Mr. Kent's sugar up."

Ana left the room and the kind, diplomatic face of Diana turn predatory at Clark. "Keeping my panty as a souvenir?"

Clark handed his empty glass back to Diana, hoping Diana wouldn't tempt him anymore. "Uh, no. I don't think it would be proper if your assistant saw it."

Clark dug in his pocket to retrieve the panty but Diana stopped him. "No. Keep it." Diana went to her desk and retrieved two lacy panties. One red and one black.

Clark's mouth fell open. "You keep panties in your desk?"

Diana smirked at him as she closed the door. "I had to after a memorable incident. I can't look at this desk without ever thinking about it."

Clark knew what that incident was. His mouth grew dry and he poured himself another glass. _Don't bring it up. Don't bring it up._

But Diana did. "I made love on this desk and my partner decided to keep my panty. It was already ruined because of him but I had to walk around the rest of the day very exposed and very wet thanks to him."

Images of that romp came to Clark's mind. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember the sounds Diana made; her pleads for more as he teased her with his mouth and fingers, how beautiful and devastating sexy she looked as he made love to her.

Clark crossed his legs feeling the rise in one of his important and favorite muscle. _This is gonna be harder than I thought.  
_

Diana held up the panties for Clark's inspection. "Shall I slip on the red panties or black? You're married, Mr. Kent. Which color do you prefer on your wife?"

"I...I don't think my wife would appreciate me telling you that, Princess," Clark struggled to fight off Diana's allure. "Whatever you decide shall be fine."

Diana wanted to laugh. Clark's distressing look as he tried to fight off his growing desire was hilarious. She was enjoying torturing him. She could stop now but decided to go further. "Perhaps I shouldn't wear anything at all? We never wore panties or bras on Themyscira."

Diana loosened another button on her shirt and before Clark's eyes slipped a hand in her shirt to remove her bra. Diana tossed the confining garment to Clark. Knowing Ana was coming back, Clark stuffed it in his pocket. "C-can we get on with the interview?"

Diana smirked as she sat back on her desk and raised her skirt so her long legs were revealed to him again. "Did you ask me if we should get it on?" Diana drummed her fingers on her desk. "This desk is very sturdy. We can definitely get it on here."

Diana on her back with her skirt pushed up to her waist and Clark on top of her moving in and out rapidly popped into his mind. The bulge between his legs grew. "No…." he let out a heavy breath. "You are making this difficult."

Diana opened her legs, crossing one leg over the other and giving Clark a sexy tease. "What's difficult?"

Clark unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. _She knows I won't touch her while I'm interviewing her. This is dirty. Oh, she is gonna pay._

Diana handed Clark another glass of water. "You're going through that pitcher of water very fast, Mr. Kent. Perhaps I should get Ana to refill the pitcher."

"If you keep this up." Diana crossed her legs again. "Red!" he blurted. "Red panties," he explained to Diana. "Wear the red." If Diana kept up with her leg crossing, Clark knew he would give in and take Diana on her desk.

Clark tried to distract himself by asking a question. "Um, so, how is it you are able to balance your charitable work with the Justice League? It…" he paused watching Diana slide the red panty up her legs. "….how you do….. that is….. you never tire… from your…. work."

"It's not hard balancing my work at the Justice League and my work at the Embassy. I don't easily tire from work. I may tire from excessive sex." Diana held up her skirt so Clark could see her panty on her. She turned for him. "Do you like?"

Before Clark could answer, someone knocked on the door. "Wonder Woman, Clark. It's Jimmy. Can I come in?"

"No!" Clark called out.

"Yes!" Diana answered over Clark. She dropped her skirt and buttoned up her shirt.

Jimmy opened the door and stepped in. Jimmy held up his camera. He smiled shyly at Diana. "Could I get another picture, Wonder Woman? I don't like the lighting with you in this one. It diminishes your beauty."

"Like anything could diminish her beauty," came the snarky reply from Lois as she stood at the door. She looked inside, checking out the place; annoyed she never once interviewed Diana here. Why is Clark Kent getting the privilege? _Lucky bastard._

Diana stood by her desk as Jimmy took another picture. "Thanks." He looked over at Clark. "Are you okay, C.K.? You look kind of red."

"Mr. Kent is feeling a little under the weather," Diana said.

Lois stepped in the room. "I can take over if Clark isn't up to it."

"No!" Clark blurted. "I can finish this."

Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark. Trying to hog all the attention and story! "Glory hog," Lois muttered before leaving the room. Jimmy followed after her just as Ana returned with a cinnamon roll for Clark.

Ana gave Clark the plate. "Here you are, Mr. Kent."

They all heard Lois yelled in frustration, "He gets to eat on the job, too?"

"Thank you, Ana. Mr. Kent and I shouldn't be disturbed anymore until after the interview. We want to hurry and finish it."

"Oh, of course," Ana understood. "I'll lock the door on the way out."

As Ana left, she could've sworn she saw fear on Clark's eyes. She shook her head, thinking she was imagining things.

Hearing the click of the door locking, Diana turned her attention to Clark. "Now, where were we?" Diana took the plate from Clark and set it aside. "You won't need this. I'm the only sugar you need."

"Um, Princess, what do you say to critics who say you use your beauty to seduce people into donations for charitable organizations?"

"I say," Diana straddled Clark, "you ask interesting questions." Diana began unbuttoning Clark's shirt. "You're the only man I seduce, Mr. Kent. The critics do not care for the work I do and will say anything to discredit me." Diana opened Clark's shirt planting kisses along his chest. "Either they are cynical of the work I do or intimidated I am a successful because I am a woman. What do you think?"

_You feel so good. _"Um, ah…." Clark sucked in a breath as Diana captured his nipple in his mouth. "You….really shouldn't be doing this. I'm married."

"I know." Diana moved down to kiss his muscled abs. "Isn't it exciting?"

"No, it's….ah…. crazy." _It's torture! Pure torture! I want to touch her. I need to touch her._

Diana could see Clark was losing his resolve. His eyes said so. Diana moved her lips up his chest again and settled herself more comfortable on him. "You know what you have to do to stop this."

Clark felt Diana grind against him. _Oh, no. Don't do that. I'm stronger than this. Diana won't win._ "Princess, how will…" she moved against him again and Clark dug his fingers into the seats instead of grabbing Diana like he wanted, "…. the money collected during the dinner be dispense?"

Diana decided to feast her lips on Clark's neck as she moved against him subtly. In returned, she felt him poking her. "A percentage will be used for an expansion of the center since there are renovations needed. Another part will go to the educating women and help to rebuild their and their children lives. Another will go to promoting the shelter so we can reach more women who need help." Diana rubbed against him. "Anymore questions or are you ready to give in?"

"I'm…." he gritted his teeth, "married…. Princess."

Diana moved against him faster. She was pleased at the groan that escaped his lips. "Your mouth says no but your body says yes." She increased the speed of her grinding, delighted at the torturous pain on his face. He wanted to give in so bad.

Diana felt Clark's hands on her hips. _Ha! Victory is mine! _The victory was short-lived as Clark pushed her off him. He slid away to the end of the couch. "But I listen to my mouth, Princess. Not my body."

Diana had to admit she was surprised at Clark. She thought she'd won. "Are you sure?"

Clark was visibly shaken as he looked away from Diana. "Yeah." He started buttoning his shirt. "I think I have enough for a story now."

Diana stared at Clark, not in anger but it pride. "Very well, Mr. Kent." _Hmm. I guess he does have a will of steel._ She noticed Clark still had a problem in his pants. "I can help with that if you want."

Clark held his hands up, wanting Diana to keep away. "No….no….no. It will go down. Just give it a few minutes… and no more teases."

Diana laughed and returned to her desk, continuing on with her work.

Clark distracted his mind with battles against Darkseid and Mogul to calm his lower half. Slowly, he stood on shaky legs. "Thank you for the interview, Princess. Have a good day."

Diana stood to shake Clark's hand. Clark turned to leave but not before Diana got one more tease. She grabbed his butt and pressed her body to his. "Are you sure, Mr. Kent? No one will know."

Clark closed his eyes, thinking of a battle with Bizarro. "Sorry, Princess. I am married to a wonderful woman and I am a journalist. I don't mix work with pleasure."

Diana released Clark's cheeks and he briskly walked out of the room.

Lois looked up from her seat, infuriated. "Are you done?"

"Yep."

"What a waste of trip." Lois groaned. She got off the sofa and grabbed her purse. "Playing backup to you for an interview." Lois never felt so insulted. "Come on. Let's go. Our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow morning so I'm gonna have some fun in the city before we go back to Metropolis."

"You two go ahead," Clark said. "I'm going straight to my hotel and write this story."

"Suit yourself. Let's go, Jimmy."

Diana stepped out of her office not long after Clark, Lois and Jimmy left. Ana was still working at her desk. "Still here, Ana?"

"Just finishing up on some work, Princess."

"I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. You have a husband and baby who want you home."

Ana smiled, "Well, I did just get off the phone with my husband. He and our son are at Central Park. I could meet them."

"Not could. _Will_. Go to your husband and son. I can finish up everything by myself."

"How long will you be?" Ana asked, not wanting to leave a lot of work to Diana.

"Probably another twenty minutes. Go," Diana encouraged Ana. "I'll be fine."

Ana didn't need to be told twice. Eager to see her family, Ana shut down her computer and grabbed her purse and rushed out.

* * *

Outside the Themysciran Embassy, a young man stood outside holding a bouquet of flowers and a camera. His palms were sweaty and he shook nervously as he waited for Wonder Woman to come outside. He flew all the way from his home country of Scotland to see Wonder Woman and hopefully get a picture of her.

Besides being gorgeous, she was also nice and friendly. She wasn't like stuck up celebrities who would look down on their fans. She wouldn't mind taking a picture with him. The young man was certain of that.

There she is!

The young man swallowed and his heart pounded against his ribcage as he saw Wonder Woman coming towards the clear entrance doors of the Embassy. He stepped forward. She was coming out!

"Be cool, Ben. Be cool," he whispered to himself.

Wonder Woman stepped out of the turning glass doors.

Ben held up the flowers. "Hello, Wonder W—"

A gust of wind knocked Ben off his feet, smashing him against a window of the Embassy. Ben's body wracked with pain. He didn't have any broken bones but he was going to be sore for a while. Opening his eyes, he saw petals of his flowers falling around him like snowflakes. Wonder Woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?"

A minute earlier, Diana said goodbye to staff in the lobby as she made her way to the doors. Her mind was still on her little game with Clark. _That'll teach him for getting that vibrating panty. He's going to be uncomfortable for hours._

Diana stepped out of the Embassy. _Serves him-_

Diana briefly saw a young man with flowers then something or someone plowed into her with the force of a speeding train. She felt the wind knock out of her as she was knocked off her feet and into the air at phenomenal speed.

Initially, Diana thought this was an enemy, but soon realized it wasn't as she felt his arousal, felt his gentle, firm grip around her waist and smelled an aroma she knew all too well. An aroma that was simply Kal.

She underestimated him. She thought he could wait. She thought she lost, but it was deliciously pleasing to see the effect she had on him. She closed her eyes feeling his arousal poking her from behind. Very pleasing.

"Can't wait, huh?" A breathy Diana taunted Clark as she felt his hands move over her body.

Clark squeezed a breast with one hand while the other tugged her shirt from her skirt and slipped under and down Diana's center. "Don't you know to never tease me like that?"

Diana sighed and moaned wishing he wasn't teasing her through her clothes. "If this is the result, I should tease you more often!"

A gush of air breezed over Diana's legs as Clark ripped her skirt open. The anticipation of what they were about to do was exciting and very arousing. It was also a first for them. They never made love in the air before!

Diana turned around so she was facing Clark. She caressed his face with her hand, mocking him. "But I thought you wanted to be professional."

Clark ripped open Diana's shirt. Buttons and scrapes of Diana's shirt fell to the city below them. "Interview is over."

Painfully aroused, Diana kissed Clark hard. Her mouth opened his and delved inside. Her fingers roamed his chest as she kissed him erotically. Clark moved from her lips to her neck, sucking, biting her neck hard to leave his mark on her. Diana clung to him, moaning loudly, almost delirious in her lust for him. Her fingers tore at the blue material of his shirt, exposing his beautiful muscled chest to her.

Then Diana gave Clark a love bite on his chest. "I've been waiting for the interview to be over."

Diana felt Clark pressed his lower body against her even harder. She tore off the sleeve of his shirt. If she was going to be shirtless, so was he! "Now that it is..."

Cinder red eyes bore into Diana's sea blue eyes as a growled erupted from Clark's voice that sent erotic chills down Diana's spine. Oh, how she wished she played this game with her husband sooner. "I'm going to show you what I've been thinking of doing during the entire interview…."

* * *

At the park, Ana met up with her husband and son. Little Carl held his arms up, wanting to be lift in his mother's arm. Ana gave her precious son a hello kiss on the cheek and hello to her husband's lips.

"I missed you two," Ana told her husband and son.

"How is Wonder Woman?" Don asked.

"Much better. Whatever possessed her, was expelled from her body."

The family of three strolled through the park together, sharing their day when they heard a sonic boom above them. Ana and Don looked up at the skies but they didn't see anything. "What was that?" Don wondered.

"I don't…" Ana broke off when she saw something fall from the sky. As it came closer to view, Ana and Don noticed it was a torn black cloth. Carl reached for it, but Ana held her son back. "No, Carl. Don't touch that. Who knows where that came from."

A young man with a question mark on his shirt walked home after a busy day at work. He walked up the steps to his home when he heard the sonic booms above him. He scratched his head in confusion as he saw half of a white silk shirt land on his stoop. "What the….? Is someone's laundry falling from the sky?"

At a hot dog stand, Lois and Jimmy gave their orders to a hot dog vendor when they heard the sonic booms happening above them.

Jimmy looked in the sky. "What in the world?"

"Probably some hot shot pilots flying too low," Lois grumbled as she paid for her hot dog. A blue cloth suddenly landed on Jimmy's head. She frowned. That looked familiar.

Lois felt something fall on her and cover her eyes. It was red. "What the….?" She heard Jimmy snickering followed by a flash from his camera. "Damn it, Jimmy!" Lois pluck the cloth off her face to give it a closer inspection and screamed in shock as she dropped it! "Ahh! Some woman's panties fell on me!"

Another flash from Jimmy's camera nearly blinded her. "Jimmy, stop taking pictures!" She growled and chased after him. "Give me that camera!"

Jimmy picked up the pace and ran from her Lois. No way would she catch up with him in her pumps and him in his sneakers. "No way! This is classic!"

High above the city, over the clouds, Diana was wrapped in Clark's cape. Clark was shirtless as his shirt was torn between his lovemaking in the sky with Diana. The legs of his blue pants remained intact except for the red underwear that was torn off by an eager Diana.

Now Clark was carrying Diana as he flew her to their home in the Fortress. "That was wonderful," Diana snuggled closer to Clark. "I hope we didn't cause too much a disturbance below."

"Nah. Besides New York is a tough city. It can handle it." He kissed her. "Are we even?"

Diana drew Clark in a long, dreamy kiss. "We're even."


End file.
